Cinq heures de l'après midi
by Moira-chan
Summary: A Tokyo, il est cinq heures de l'après-midi - déjà. Par la fenêtre, l'univers n'a pas changé. Jour après jour, le monde à l'extérieur est toujours le même. Et pourtant, le temps passe si vite... Izaya ressasse et Shizu-chan en a marre. Au fond, il ne veut plus vraiment.


**Titre :** Cinq heures de l'après-midi.

**Auteur :** Moira-chan / Moira / Momo

**Bêta-lectrice :** Elerina

**Rating :** T, à cause de certaines phrases. Il y a quelques vulgarités et une ou deux allusions à des thèmes dits adultes, mais rien de bien méchant.

**Personnages :** Shizuo & Izaya. Mention de Shinra et de Kyohei, aussi.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, leur relation et l'univers appartiennent à Ryohgo Narita.

**Résumé : **A Tokyo, il est cinq heures de l'après-midi - déjà. Par la fenêtre, l'univers n'a pas changé. Jour après jour, le monde à l'extérieur est toujours le même. Et pourtant, le temps passe si vite... Izaya ressasse et Shizu-chan en a marre. Au fond, il ne veut plus vraiment.

Hello tout le monde !

Ceci est mon troisième one-shot sur ce merveilleux fandom. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :) C'est un peu long, peut-être un peu OoC, mais... Je ne sais pas. C'était agréable à écrire, mine de rien. :)

(Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je viens d'y penser : l'image que j'ai mise est un petit bout d'une planche du doujinshi "Divergence Blue", par inumog. ^^)

**Attention**, juste : je déteste avoir à préciser ce genre de choses, mais comme certaines personnes n'aiment pas ça, j'informe, il s'agit d'une **death-fic**. Voilà. Bonne lecture à ceux que ça ne rebute pas =)

* * *

Cinq heures de l'après-midi.

Un rayon de soleil vaut tous les livres du monde – paraît-il, toutefois.  
Vieille citation dont Izaya Orihara ne se rappelle même plus l'auteur, si tant est qu'il l'a un jour connu ; enfin, c'est pas comme si ça importait, de toute façon. Elle n'en est que plus vraie qu'elle ne se rattache à aucun texte, aucun ouvrage précis, dans sa tête – et, de toute façon, elle lui plaît.

C'est pourquoi, dès lors qu'il sent sur son bras la chaleur légère de la belle lumière, il referme le gros livre entre ses mains et, calmement, le pose entre les draps, sur ses jambes sur le matelas sur son lit sur le plancher, sur le sol.

A Tokyo, il est cinq heures de l'après-midi – déjà.

Par la fenêtre, l'univers n'a pas changé.  
Jour après jour, le monde à l'extérieur est toujours le même.

Et pourtant, le temps passe si vite.

C'est comme un courant d'air entre les rideaux, comme un courant d'eau au cœur des rivières. Rapide, invisible, presque imperceptible, à moins que l'on s'y trouve plongé, engouffré, en plein dedans – pas vraiment douloureux, toutefois.  
Le temps comme l'eau ou le vent ne blesse que lorsqu'on s'approche trop près de sa question. C'est comme l'un de ces _bad boys_ qu'on croise au lycée, en fait ; un peu méchant en apparence, dangereux lorsqu'on le regarde de très près, mais en fin de compte, si on le laisse tranquille, il ne fait pas d'histoires.

Izaya sourit à cette pensée – son sourire est bizarre, toutefois. Pas heureux, pas narquois, un peu satisfait, mélancolique aussi, et pendant qu'il y est, il se rappelle, se remémore.  
Le seul et unique _bad boy_ qui en plus d'avoir l'air violent en avait aussi la chanson et à coup sûr le seul qui n'avait pas besoin, à vrai dire, qu'on l'emmerde pour foutre le bazar.

Shizu-chan.  
Le lycée, aussi.  
Dotachin est dans sa tête, l'air blasé, qui les regarde et soupire parce que _franchement, les mecs, vous devriez arrêter.  
_Shinra est dans sa tête, sourire aux lèvres, qui les observe et pianote sur son téléphone un message à sa chère Celty tandis qu'il chantonne à quel point _oh, vous en faites du bruit._

Le sourire d'Izaya s'élargit.  
Les bons souvenirs, en d'autres mots.

Le rayon de soleil de son côté poursuit sa route – passe entre les rideaux mi-clos, rencontre le drap, glisse sur les bras.  
La peau qu'il caresse paraît pâle mais chaude sous son influence et c'est agréable.  
Et puis, la porte s'ouvre, soudain.

Izaya est assis sur le matelas, les coudes exposés à la lumière et le dos droit.  
Dans l'ombre de la porte se laisse encadré la silhouette nouvelle – il lui adresse un sourire, gentil, mesquin aussi, tout à la fois.

Jusqu'alors son cœur battait, dans sa poitrine – mais sitôt qu'il tourne la tête, à nouveau, l'inonde l'adrénaline. Celle d'autrefois, il entend ; celle qui depuis toujours lui fait perdre ses moyens, tourner la tête, et bouleverse ses sens, lui fait faire n'importe quoi, toujours, tout le temps, à chaque fois.  
Sa respiration calme s'est faite saccadée mais c'est inaudible, imperceptible, il ne le montre pas.

« Yo, saleté. Ça f'sait longtemps. »

Izaya pouffe de rire.  
Ça fait deux ans, trois mois et six jours.  
Il se demande si Shizuo le sait.

Mais son cœur faible recommence à battre fort lorsque la brute lui parle et au fond, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin – de sa voix, de son visage, de lui, pas trop loin. Et ces nerfs, ces nerfs trop sensibles, Izaya joue avec de ses simples mots comme il jouerait d'une guitare, du bout des doigts.

A la seule différence près que la mélodie de Shizuo n'est pas délicate, non – elle est dure, violente, erratique et difficile à composer, sauf lorsqu'il s'agit d'Izaya.  
Parce que, quelque part, à chaque fois qu'ils se parlent, à chaque fois qu'ils se battent, leurs harmonies se rencontrent et se mélangent et ça y est, la sonate est prête, le concerto résonne, dedans dehors, à travers, partout dans Ikebukuro.

C'est beau, quand on y pense.

« Toujours aussi agréable, à ce que je vois. »

Toujours Izaya se moque, à vrai dire.  
Mais un sourcil levé dans sa direction lui apprend que le blond n'en a pas grand-chose à faire.  
Il est toujours blond, d'ailleurs. C'est un peu étonnant, mais ce doit être la magie de la science qui lui permet de décolorer ses cheveux encore maintenant, sans jamais les effriter, les abimer.  
C'est impressionnant, tout de même ; à le voir ainsi, l'informateur a pas l'impression que même le temps, fort, indéniable et puissant, n'a pas sur ce monstre la moindre emprise, et ç'en est presque effrayant.

« Tsk. »

Il dit, retient un juron, la tête tournée, vers le côté, une main dans la poche, et il n'a pas l'air à l'aise. Ça fait rire Izaya – comme toujours, en fait.

« Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es venu là, je me trompe ? »

Le silence qui aussitôt envahit la chambre répond à la place du blond qui se contente de baisser les yeux, un peu.

« Approche-toi.  
– Dans tes rêves, ouais. »

Bon, au moins, la réponse est claire – et puis, en même temps, Izaya n'en imaginait pas recevoir une autre. Ça lui va bien, comme ça.  
Lui-même, sur le lit, assis.  
Shizuo, juste en face, debout.  
Il ne le regarde pas, ils ne se regardent pas, et seul le regard d'Izaya ose rester à ses pieds, ses jambes, peut-être ses bras, tandis que celui de Shizuo voyage un peu partout, mal à l'aise.

« Shizu-chan. »

Ça le fait chier d'être là.

« J'ai un nom, saleté. »

Izaya aussi, quelque part, ça le fait chier que Shizu-chan soit là.  
Il ne l'aime pas, après tout.  
Il le déteste, même.  
Il le _hait_.  
Et pourtant, il sourit. Narquois. Comme d'habitude.

« Shizu-chan, je pense qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.  
– Continue de m'appeler comme ça et je t'écouterai pas, connard. »

Izaya fait la moue.  
Il n'est pas en position de l'attaquer mais il le ferait, s'il pouvait.  
Et au fond de sa tête, il a conscience que le blond pense exactement la même chose. Il pourrait s'agacer, il pourrait l'agacer surtout, il pourrait dire toutes les méchancetés, qui sans cesse passent par sa tête – et enfin, apprécier, adorer voir Shizuo s'énerver, crier, tout casser et tout jeter.  
Mais au lieu de ça, il pense au temps qui file. Aux jours, aux mois, aux années. A ce que l'on en pense avant, après, maintenant.

« Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? Il demande, sans quitter l'autre homme des yeux.  
– Au lycée, deux semaines après la rentrée. »

La réponse a fusé si vite qu'Izaya se demande si Shizuo y a vraiment réfléchi, au moins autant que lui l'aurait permis son inutile cerveau unicellulaire, avant de simplement le balancer – mais la réponse à cette question est évidemment non.  
La date de leur rencontre est une date qu'ils connaissent tous deux par cœur, comme celles qu'on leur a faites apprendre tout au long de leur scolarité – peut-être parce qu'au fond, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, et autant que la découverte de l'Amérique ou que la guerre mondiale, elle marque dans leur vie un changement radical.

« Bonne réponse. »

Ah, le lycée.  
L'informateur aimerait bien dire qu'il y pensait, justement, quelques instants auparavant, mais ce serait insensé – se rappeler du passé n'est pas quelque chose que l'on fait avec son pire ennemi, après tout. Et puis, même face à Shinra ou Dotachin, il n'est pas du genre à ressasser ; il va de l'avant, plutôt.  
Pas cette fois, pourtant.

« Depuis ce jour, je te hais, Shizu-chan, il annonce en insistant sur le surnom.  
– Ouais. Moi aussi. »

Shizuo n'est pas très bavard, mais la confirmation encore une fois de leur haine mutuelle ne fait qu'amuser l'informateur, qui sourit.  
Son livre, toujours posé sur ses jambes, occupe ses doigts qui pianotent sur la couverture rigide et il peut lire au visage de la brute que ça l'agace, ce petit bruit – mais en attendant, il a fermé la porte et s'est appuyé contre, les mains dans le dos, et c'est déjà un bon début.

Doucement, le silence s'insinue entre eux, à nouveau, encore – mais cette fois, aucun ne le chasse, tous deux le laissent, simplement. C'est après l'autre qu'ils en ont, pas après ce qui les lie ou les sépare ; pas après l'atmosphère, pas après l'abstrait, pas après ce genre de choses qui ne riment plus à rien, maintenant.

Toujours assis, Izaya est pensif.  
Les années lycée, lentement, lui reviennent à l'esprit. Il ne les a pas oubliées, ne le pourra jamais – il le sait. C'est le bon vieux temps, comme il pourrait dire, maintenant. En fermant les yeux, il pourrait s'en rappeler le moindre détail ; les courses-poursuites le matin, entre les casiers, les punaises qu'il mettait sur une certaine chaise, parfois, les cours barbants où il fallait se retenir d'attaquer, les déjeuners à la cantine, Shinra en face puis Dotachin, Shizu-chan qui se plaignait toujours parce que _saloperie, qu'est-ce que tu m'emmerdes_ – _te voir me fout la gerbe, rien qu'ta tronche me donne envie d'te frapper, putain j'vais te tuer, tu vas vraiment crever, saleté._

Moments agréables partagés, passés jamais dépassés, pour toujours en sa mémoire, classés sous le nom des « bons souvenirs ».  
Le temps à ce moment-là encore n'était pas important. Il défilait en arrière-plan mais on ne le voyait pas, et à peine en avait-on conscience ; comme les décors d'un film d'action, il était là à titre de base, de fondation, mais on ne le remarquait pas et souvent l'on n'en tenait pas compte.  
Au jour le jour, c'étaient les heures, les minutes et les secondes.

Au lycée, c'était ça qui comptait – les secondes.  
Les secondes parce qu'une seule d'entre elles maintes fois l'avait sauvé ; d'un poteau, d'un piano, d'un panneau, d'autre chose.

« Et quand on s'est retrouvés, six ans plus tard ?  
– Je t'avais dit de ne jamais foutre les pieds à Ikebukuro et tu l'as fait quand même. J'aurais dû te tuer à ce moment-là, _I-zaa-yaa-kuuun_. »

A l'entente du surnom, lent, traînant, si familier, l'informateur rit encore une fois, moqueur, et tourne la tête vers le blond qui n'a pas bougé.  
Les bras croisés, il hausse les sourcils et soupire. Il est calme, pour une fois – Izaya vient juste de le réaliser. Il pourrait s'énerver, pourtant, il pourrait lui sauter dessus, ou bien l'attraper, par le cou, l'étrangler, le jeter par la fenêtre, le briser en deux, le tuer ici et maintenant, mais il ne l'a pas fait ne le fait pas et ne le fera pas.

Il est bizarre, première pensée.  
Il doit savoir, vient juste après.  
Mais Izaya toutefois décide de ne pas poser la question tout de suite.

« Tu te serais ennuyé sans moi, Shizu-chan, si tu m'avais tué.  
– Ferme ta gueule, ouais. J'aurais vécu comme un type normal. »

Sourire.

« J'en doute. »

Silence.

« Shizu-chan ? »

Sa voix pourrait hésiter un peu mais il n'en est rien et finalement, c'est clair, simple, assuré. Normal. Pas moqueur ni narquois ni sarcastique ni rien. Normal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bordel ?  
– Et la fois où on a couché ensemble, tu t'en rappelles ? »

Sourire, encore.  
Celui-là est moqueur, et fier. Fier parce qu'Izaya connaît la réponse, et moqueur parce qu'il n'a posé la question que pour le plaisir de l'embarrasser – si c'est possible.  
On ne voit rien derrière les lunettes teintées de l'énergumène mais l'informateur le connaît si bien qu'il devine simplement, à force ; et il sait que, dans l'immédiat, la question l'a gêné, un peu.

« Celle où, le lendemain, je t'ai cassé un bras ? Le blond essaie de répondre, un peu déstabilisé.  
– Non, celle qui t'a fait perdre la seule copine de ta vie, à qui j'avais envoyé les photos. »

Pour ne pas montrer que ça l'ennuie, Shizuo frotte l'arrière de son crâne, et Izaya se demande s'il se souvient – de la copine, en vérité. Parce qu'il se souvient, forcément – de leur passion, la même dans le vivre la haine que dans le faire l'amour. Des coups, des morsures et des brûlures, des marques et des douleurs diverses – avant. Après. Pendant. Des doigts entrelacés griffés-griffant dans le bordel des draps ; et la sensation. Le plaisir. Le bien. Le mal, tout mélangé ; dans le tambour des cœurs et des souffles, respirations saccadées contre rictus estompé, l'odeur de mort qui se même à celle de l'amour le lendemain – il s'en souvient, ils s'en souviennent.

Même s'ils le voulaient de toutes leurs forces, c'est comme les combats ; ils ne peuvent pas oublier les moments comme ça. Trop de ressentis physiques-mentaux, mêlés dérangés, les uns dans les autres, et s'ils s'en vont la tête explose.

« Je t'en veux toujours, tu sais », finit par dire Shizuo.

Son regard tourné vers la fenêtre laisse penser qu'au fond, il n'y croit pas vraiment. Le sourire d'Izaya se fait doux à son visage ; il ricane, un peu, rigole, comme rarement. C'est beau, comme spectacle – Izaya, riant. C'est d'autant plus fascinant que cela n'arrive que peu souvent.  
Lorsqu'il rit, même encore maintenant, on dirait quelque chose – une fille, le blond pense. Une jolie fille. Les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres fines, la peau pâle et les cheveux noirs. A l'exception près qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se fier à cette fille-là, non ; ne pas l'écouter, ne pas la croire, ne pas faire confiance et ne pas suivre. Sinon, _game over_ : c'est la fin du jeu, et on meurt.

« C'est normal, fait remarquer Izaya, et son sourire, à nouveau, est narquois. Mais ça ne te donne qu'une raison de plus pour me détester, non ? Tu devrais être content. »

Le rictus étrange lui donne un drôle d'air.  
Son index, comme il parle, transperce et traverse, s'enroule s'emmitoufle, dans l'atmosphère. Le jour parfait dehors lentement décline, et les draps au soleil orange semblent soudain moins purs, moins blancs. L'informateur d'Ikebukuro marque une pause ; puis, il soupire. Il devrait avoir la main sur la hanche, en théorie.

« De toute façon, tu n'as jamais été fait pour les filles. »

Il se moque et Shizuo pense qu'il va l'étrangler – mais soudain, il se rappelle. Il se souvient. Il se souvient qu'il est bien, là ; la porte, dans son dos, la lumière, par la fenêtre, et les yeux qui divaguent. Il ne voit pas Izaya, n'a pas besoin de le voir ; ça suffit. Et il ne le tuera pas cette fois, comme il ne l'a pas tué les mille, dix mille, cent mille milliards d'autres fois, précédentes – maintenant, ça n'aurait plus aucun sens.  
Il se sent calme à l'intérieur et laisse à son imagination le loisir de lui ouvrir le ventre. Déchirer ses tripes. Arracher son foie. Lui enlever son cœur, littéralement ; le prendre et l'enserrer, sanguinolent. Dans une petite boîte, cachée – sous le lit, à l'abri. Il sourit. Ce serait agréable, oui, que de garder un tel souvenir – et il sent dans ses pensées qu'Izaya au fil des années lui a déteint dessus, mais...

« T'as dit quoi, là, crevard ? »

La réplique fuse en automatisme et il force son visage à ne pas le trahir – il essaie. Il essaie pour ne pas perdre ; il essaie, oui, tente même s'il sait qu'Izaya peut lire dans sa tête. Simplement parce qu'il ne veut pas perdre. Pas abandonner. Pas être ridiculisé ; pas par lui.

Alors, l'autre homme le regarde et se tait. Remarque le sourire à ses lèvres, le voit qui disparaît. Note l'effort, rit à l'intérieur – lui non plus ne se soucie pas, en fait, mais lui non plus ne perdra pas.

« Tu n'es pas fait pour la vie de famille, Shizu-chan. »

Il énonce cela comme l'évidence.  
Silence.  
Attente.  
C'est long ; derrière les lunettes teintées, les yeux dorés sont pensifs.

« J'aurais bien voulu avoir des enfants, pourtant. »

Ah, vraiment ?  
C'est la meilleure – non, sérieusement. Un, trois, sept mots et Izaya n'en peut plus de se retenir de rire ; moins de dix secondes après, il explose, rit, rit aux éclats, et l'agaçante harmonie de ses ricanements étranges résonne dans toute la pièce. Clairement, il se fout de sa gueule ; clairement, Shizuo sent ses nerfs se tendre. Il a été calme, sage, doux jusqu'ici, mais sa vraie nature refait surface, à nouveau – et toujours, c'est à cause de lui. _I-zaa-yaa-kuun_.

« Si j'avais été une femme, on en aurait eu plein. »

Le démon s'est tranquillisé le temps d'une phrase ; c'est bien, mais ce n'est rien. Encore le rire se lit sur ses lèvres, son visage ; ses pommettes saillantes rougissent un peu. Il n'en peut plus de rigoler tant, et de son poing le blond démolit la poignée de la porte.

« Ferme ta gueule, bâtard, il grommelle entre ses dents. Jamais d'la vie j't'aurais fait des gosses, t'entends ? »

Une, deux immenses enjambées, le poing levé, il a rejoint l'autre garçon ; entre-temps, sa main a plongé au col, attrapé vers le cou, serré le vêtement, soulevé la personne. La silhouette fine toujours, androgyne, attise sa colère de son simple sourire.

« Heureusement, répond l'autre en un souffle, parce que pour rien au monde je n'aurais porté tes enfants, Shizu-chan. Un seul monstre protozoaire suffit à Ikebukuro, tu ne crois paas~ ? Même si, à coup sûr, ils auraient quand même eu mon intel- argh ! »

Le poing abattu dans son ventre, sous ses poumons et sous son cœur, le fait soudain taire, l'espace d'un instant. Ce n'est pas grave ; depuis toujours, Izaya se relève. Izaya a le souffle coupé. Izaya se bat. Izaya respire à nouveau. Mais Izaya se relève. Et Izaya sourit, de son sourire agréable et détestable à la fois, le sourire qui montre, indique qu'il n'a pas toujours fait que du bien dans sa vie – cette fois, il ne dure pas, toutefois.

Frappe, tousse, sourit, se remet, relève, regarde, défie, soudain surpris, blêmit, tousse un coup, deux, trois – et les yeux petits-meurtriers du blond aussitôt s'élargissent, comme il s'évertue à l'empêcher de tomber.

Une main dans son dos, l'autre contre son torse. Et les bras d'Izaya qui filent, courent à ses épaules – là, les doigts, tout de suite, entre les mailles, dans ses vêtements ; _porte-t-il vraiment les mêmes depuis tout ce temps ?_ Dans sa toux assassine Izaya tout de même essaie, réussit, ricane.

« Hé, l'asticot, l'appelle alors la voix grave qu'il connaît si bien. Hé ! »

Il ne répond pas. Baisse les yeux. Tousse encore. Les larmes, soudain – la douleur, dans la poitrine, dans le corps. Ça fait mal mais, au contraire des coups de poings, des panneaux multicolores, des camions et des poubelles, au contraire des insultes, des cris et des injures, au contraire de Shizuo tout entier, ce mal-ci ne fait pas de bien. Merde, enfin ; c'est idiot, ça le fait rire. _Ah, ah, ah_ – c'est la fin.

« Bordel, Izaya ! »

L'injure s'est échappée des lèvres du blond et maintenant, ses mains sont remontées – la gauche, à l'épaule droite, la droite, niveau torse à gauche. Le cœur qui bat tandis qu'Izaya reprend son souffle. Les doigts serrés du brun contre ses vêtements, presque dans son cou, et le souffle erratique qui l'attaque comme lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour ; c'est excitant, toujours, c'est effrayant, cependant.

Et Shizuo ne sait que faire – alors, il se penche, appuie, doucement, et attend que ça passe. Son front plaqué contre celui du garçon, en face. Les doigts de l'homme griffant sa peau, l'arrachant presque. Et les lèvres si proches, si proches, le souffle saccadé, la respiration qui ne peut-

Merde.  
Soudain, le blond prend peur que cette respiration soudain s'arrête – alors, il fait ce qu'il peut. Tout ce qu'il peut faire. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas censé faire. Tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait, non plus, si tant d'années ne s'étaient pas écoulées depuis – depuis quoi ?  
La chaleur d'Izaya se mêle à la sienne et c'est à la fois normal, anormal d'être aussi proches. Les combats, bien sûr, amènent dans leur fougue cette proximité ; mais, au fond, Shizuo en est persuadé, seul l'amour peut, doit ainsi rapprocher, et...

Tout ce qu'il pense, tout ce qu'il fait sonne faux, dans sa tête. Il n'a pas le droit. Ne devrait pas. C'est fou, c'est con – et pourtant. Pourtant. Il le fait, le pense, le sait ; le contact de leurs lèvres, un instant, rassurant. L'oxygène passe et circule, traverse, outre les barrières, au-delà des frontières – et dans ses bras, son ennemi respire, à nouveau. Pas mort, pas mort – vivant, encore.  
Parce que si quelqu'un doit tuer Izaya, c'est Shizuo et personne d'autre – au fond, c'est comme une vieille promesse d'adolescents. Toi plus moi égale pour toujours et le cœur gravé dans le tronc dur de l'arbre n'a pour eux que la forme du couteau à planter dedans ; c'est tout. Sinon, aucun changement. Les liens de la haine, forts comme la passion, les ont maintenus l'un avec l'autre, l'un à l'autre, l'un pour l'autre, tant d'années. Ils ne se rompront pas. Pas maintenant. A moins que l'on les coupe – volontairement ?

« Shizu-chan... »

Le murmure indique qu'Izaya s'est remis, qu'il revit. Son ennemi, alors, soupire – _t'aurais dû crever, espèce d'abruti_. Mais Izaya ne sait ce qu'il a entendu de « dû » ou de « pu », alors pour une fois il se tait. Doucement, les orbes rouges de son visage remontent, glissent et s'élèvent ; la main forte, contre son cœur, resserre son poing, et ça va mieux. La douleur du corps n'est rien, comparée au bonheur de l'instant.  
Or, Shizuo ne reste pas ; il s'éloigne, bientôt, quitte ses lèvres et sa peau – ne reste que la main à l'épaule, celle au torse.

« T'as pas intérêt à me clamser entre les doigts, l'asticot. Il est où, ton médecin ? »

Le sourire malade de l'informateur l'est dans les deux sens du terme. Le rire, cependant, semble plus nerveux que contrôlé – un soubresaut parcourt son corps, le secoue dans la longueur. Le regard, toutefois, n'a rien perdu de sa vivacité ; encore maintenant, le rouge des yeux sait se faire agaçant, et Shizuo doit résister. Résister à l'envie, l'envie de le tuer – parce qu'il le sait au fond. Qu'il le regretterait.

« Je ne laisserai pas d'autre médecin que Shinra toucher à ce corps, tu sais. »

Il en parle comme d'une vulgaire enveloppe charnelle – bordel, il est con. Ça ne se remplace pas, un corps, ne se retrouve pas. Ne se change pas comme un rein ou le foie. Bordel, qu'il est chiant – le blond va lui refaire le portrait, il le sent. Du moins... Il le referait, si Izaya ne semblait pas en si mauvais état. Doucement, la main au niveau du cœur écarte ses doigts longs – le massage, léger, relaxe et détend.  
Du regard, Shizuo parcourt la chambre d'hôpital et cherche, cherche ce qui devrait s'y trouver mais n'y est pas.

« Putain, il jure, y'a pas un téléphone, quelque part ? »

La tendresse et la vigueur couplées de son pouce, de son index ont envoyé l'informateur, quelques secondes auparavant, dans un monde meilleur où son cœur va mieux, son corps guérit. A cette question, cependant, il revient sur Terre – la chute est douloureuse.

« Shizu-chan, déclare-t-il de sa voix de peste, je t'ai dit que-  
– L'asticot, le téléphone. »

L'insecte fait la moue et refuse.

« J'ai dit, seul Shin-  
– Le téléphone.  
– Je ne veux pas d'aut-  
– Izaya, le téléphone, merde ! »

Pas de réponse.  
Le silence, dans la chambre, est lourd des regards qui ne se croisent plus.

« Izaya. »

Un prénom, répété. Le bon, sans surnom.  
Le retour ne se fait pas attendre, cette fois.

« Shizuo. »

Le ton sérieux le fait taire, ranger sa colère. Merde. _C'est quoi, ce délire ?_ Merde. Izaya le regarde, cherche ses yeux, les trouve, les pénètre – _c'est la fin_, dit le rouge dans son regard. C'est la fin. La fin de quoi ? Le cœur de Shizuo bat plus vite et il ne voit, il ne sait – mais c'est la fin, indéniablement.

Alors, le blond repense à Shinra. Kishitani Shinra, né un certain jour d'un certain mois, il a oublié la date – mais c'est pas ça qui compte, en vrai. Dans sa tête, Shinra est encore le garçon étrange, indescriptible rencontré bien autrefois ; la coiffure atypique, l'apparence scientifique. Les drôles de théories à longueur de journée. Le sourire jovial, sans raison parfois. Son obsession pour Celty – sa chère Celty. Et puis, Izaya.

C'est Shinra qui les a présentés l'un à l'autre, il y a si longtemps de cela.  
Et maintenant, il est dur de se dire que sans lui, Izaya ne serait pas – la haine ne serait pas. Les combats ne seraient pas. La fougue, la passion ne serait pas. Les courses-poursuites, les injures, les cris dans la nuit ne seraient pas. Les moments fous, les membres mélangés, les cœurs endiablés ne seraient pas. Et surtout, en ce moment, là ; sa main, contre un cœur qui bat, sans aucun doute, ne serait pas.

Shizuo mordille sa lèvre inférieure.

« Shinra... Il nous a quittés l'année passée. »

Son air est triste comme il prononce les mots qui font mal – mais Izaya, démon qu'il est, a toujours su guérir les maux. Les guérir, oui. Il dit. Il ne guérit pas, en vérité ; en vérité, il drogue le corps et l'esprit, l'âme et le cœur, manipulateur. Il s'insinue, domine, prend possession – il promet, ça ira, il réalise, et ça va, puis récupère ce qu'on lui doit, simplement.

S'abandonner à Izaya signifie pactiser avec le Diable ; c'est ce que tu veux, contre ce que tu as.

Shizuo mordille sa lèvre inférieure.

Soudain, les petites mains aux beaux doigts fins remontent – glissent. Filent et s'enlisent, dans les cheveux blonds. Mais Shizuo ne riposte pas, ne se plaint pas, ne s'éloigne pas, ne refuse pas ; de toute manière, c'est Izaya. Izaya qui soignera sa tête et son cœur, Izaya qui l'embellira de ses caresses, et Izaya qui comme toujours le détruira. Après.

« Je sais, il souffle, murmure. Je sais qu'il est mort, Shizu-chan... »

A nouveau, leur visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Leurs yeux, plongés dans les autres ; leur souffle, qui se bat s'affronte et ne gagne pas. Shizuo cherche la haine, mais ne la trouve pas – comme toujours, avec la proximité, elle disparaît. S'évanouit. S'en va et ne revient plus – s'évapore.  
C'est la raison pour laquelle il veut le tuer depuis tant d'années – c'est la raison pour laquelle, jusqu'ici, il n'y est pas arrivé.

« C'est mon tour, maintenant. »

La voix d'Izaya tombe comme le couperet, tranchant. La lame, dedans, siffle contre l'air qu'elle transperce – atterrit, soudain. Les bruit de la nuque qui se brise, de l'os qui craque, de la chair qu'on déchire ; un frisson, dans le dos du blond. Le cœur s'arrête de battre, au bout d'un instant.

Dans le cas de l'assassiné il ne repart plus. Et puis, après peu de temps, voici le crâne qui touche le sol ; sanguinolent. Saignant, plutôt. Pissant le sang dans tous les coins, tous les sens. Le souffle coupé de l'assemblée, le regard satisfait du boucher ; dans les yeux rouges d'Izaya naît la lueur sadique, et ses doigts tendres jurent avec son sourire. Ils partent dans les mèches blondes, les rassemblent, les repoussent – ses lèvres se penchent, se rapprochent, et touchent.  
Un baiser sur son front, c'est la dernière chose qu'il aura ; de cet homme-là. Et c'est bien peu, en comparaison – en comparaison de quoi ?

A côté des courses, des poursuites, jusqu'au matin, jusqu'au l'aube fraîche et claire. Les moments de passion pure, le cœur et l'âme tout au combat, les yeux rivés sur lui, lui seul depuis, le panneau entre ses doigts – l'informateur s'échappe, toujours. Il fuit. Et la force qu'emploie Shizuo à le serrer n'empêche rien, non ; encore, toujours, il s'en va. Aujourd'hui aussi.  
Il s'en va comme le jour qui disparaît. La respiration se fait plus difficile.

Imagine une vie, Shizuo – ferme les yeux, et tu la vois.  
La vie qu'il te reste, ici, Ikebukuro. Sans Izaya. Plus de cris, plus de combats, dans l'après-midi, où que ce soit ; silence. Lorsque tu quitteras cet endroit, la nuit t'enveloppera de sa sérénité et plus jamais, jamais tu ne le reverras. Plus d'yeux rouges qui t'observent, de sourires en coin. Plus d'appels incessants, de ricanements au loin. Tout ça, tout ce que tu détestes, depuis si longtemps, tout ce que tu exècres, que tu veux tuer, tuer, détruire, massacrer – oublié.

L'attente d'une étreinte, d'un coup de poing, d'un baiser, d'un poignard, n'importe quoi – se fait longue. Un peu trop, même. Shizuo n'aime pas, n'a jamais aimé attendre.

Et puis, soudain, ça vient – mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi on s'attendait, non. Ça surprend. La main. D'Izaya ; elle quitte les cheveux, douce, elle descend, plus distante, arrive enfin, et prend la sienne. Il est étonnant d'observer à quel point les doigts de l'informateur diffèrent des siens – ils sont tellement, tellement, tellement plus petits. Comme ceux d'une petite fille.  
Serre-les trop fort, dis adieu ; c'est horrible. La sensation de leur faiblesse. Un peu trop de force, de fougue, de rage ou de violence, et il les écraserait. Les écrabouillerait – et le sang coulerait, là. Entre les draps. Honnêtement, ce ne serait pas beau à voir.

« J't'ai dit de pas me crever sur les bras, asticot. »

Un rire léger l'accueille en réponse.  
Les doigts de son ennemi – vraiment ? – enlacent les siens et les guident, soudain ; Shizuo suit. C'est con. Mais il suit. Parce qu'il suit – toujours. Depuis tout le temps, il suffit qu'Izaya prenne la tête pour qu'il courre derrière. Comme un idiot.  
Jamais il n'a couru les jupons, toujours les manteaux bordés de fourrure. C'est pathétique. Il retient un rire nerveux. Sa main, doucement, remonte le ventre, le cœur, le torse, arrive au cou – automatiquement, s'y met à l'aise. La manière dont ses propres doigts conviennent à cette gorge-là l'étonnera toujours.

C'est merveilleux, en fait. C'est magnifique – subjuguant. Épatant. La façon dont son pouce, son index seul en frémissant incline la mâchoire, le crâne – et le plus petit de ses larges doigts, tout contre la clavicule, presque dans le corps, l'en-bas de sa paume écrase le torse où se compressent les poumons, un peu. Ses ongles contre la peau la caressent, doucement. Laissent des marques roses-rouges ; c'est envoûtant.  
Et puis, tout à coup, il comprend.  
Lorsqu'Izaya enroule ses doigts. Lorsque de sa paume il enlace le dos. Lorsque soudain, il resserre l'étreinte.

Et les yeux de Shizuo, jusque là mi-clos, s'ouvrent en grand comme il tressaille, des pieds à la tête.

D'un seul coup, il retire sa main. Rapidement. Puissamment. Violemment.

« Bordel, enfoiré, c'est hors de question ! »

Hors de question qu'il le tue, non.  
Pas ici.  
Pas maintenant.  
Pas comme ça.

S'il doit tuer Izaya, ce sera la nuit. Dans une ruelle sombre, un panneau de signalisation planté entre ses deux côtes – ou bien, à l'abri, un immense coup de poing dans sa face. Quelque chose qui le fera saigner, crier, hurler oui, pleurer peut-être, souffrir, une seconde ; pas agoniser.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, il désire plus que tout lui offrir une mort douloureuse, mais rapide. Peut-être pour à la fois passer ses nerfs, calmer sa colère – à la fois ne pas regretter, à la fois vite oublier.

Mais l'informateur en a décidé autrement et, rapidement, il récupère la large paume. L'attire à lui. Entrelace leurs doigts – le blond ne résiste pas. Il tousse encore et ça ne fait pas mal dans la bonne poitrine, cette fois.

« Si. »

La rage s'empare de son visage – ses doigts ne s'écartent pas. Quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il veuille, il ne peut quitter la main d'Izaya.

« Abruti, je suis pas-  
– Tu es un monstre, Shizu-chan. N'essaie même pas de le nier. »

A ces mots, Shizuo reste silencieux. L'animal sauvage, au fond du cœur, s'est tu.

« Bien que l'idée même de mourir me dégoûte, reprend alors l'insecte, et ses paroles s'accompagnent du sourire mesquin qu'il lui sert, je préfère encore crever tué par toi qu'emporté par quelque chose d'aussi… Stupide, humain que la mort. »

Il termine sa déclaration comme il fait la moue – son regard dit, _j'aime les humains mais leurs maux ne peuvent m'affecter_. Et puis, il tousse encore ; cette fois-ci, le blond ne bouge pas. Qu'il meure, qu'il clamse direct, l'informateur – la colère dans sa tête est grande et peut-être bien qu'il va le tuer, finalement. Mais il n'a pas envie d'obéir à Izaya ; non, pas pour le moment.  
Obéir voudrait dire perdre, une fois encore.

« Seul un monstre comme toi peut me tuer, Shizu-chan~ », il couine alors.

Sans un mot, les doigts resserrent l'étreinte – le couperet, doucement, menace de sa lame tranchante. Mais Izaya n'a pas peur, maintenant ; il n'a plus peur, depuis longtemps. La mort est la fin habituelle et normale, humaine de toute vie – il aimerait, pourtant, que ce ne soit pas la sienne.  
Mais c'est peine perdue et s'il doit mourir, autant que ce soit au remords terrible de son ennemi juré.

« Eh bien ? Il agace, il titille. On dirait que Shizu-chan a perdu sa rage d'antan... Ou bien, es-tu finalement tombé amoureux de moi ? »

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.  
Le poing libre se soulève, traverse l'atmosphère, vite. Rapidement. Il siffle dans la pièce, dans l'air. Et puis, soudain, il retombe – avec force, avec rage, il retombe. Frappe. Écrase, explose. Transperce presque. Un sursaut, cri étouffé, et puis plus rien.  
Izaya se remet de sa surprise et peste lorsqu'il réalise ; dans son dos, une latte a craqué. Attaquée, frappée, pas même visée, et là, cassée. Il n'ose même pas imaginer la somme astronomique qu'a dû jusqu'ici coûter Shizuo à la municipalité.

« Jamais de la vie, enfoiré. »

Le juron, l'insulte ne le fait que sourire, toujours plus. La position dans laquelle se retrouve le blond l'amuse, en réalité – sa main, au cou, son poing, à travers le sommier. Un trou béant dans le matelas, un peu de ouate par-ci, par-là. Quelques plumes du coussin éparpillées glissent au sol et Izaya n'est pas passé loin d'être tué – en pleine tête. Il ne l'a pas été, cependant.  
Il soupire.  
Que se passe-t-il donc dans la tête du monstre ? Il ne sait pas, lui, voyons. Toute sa vie, il a décrypté, déchiffré, analysé, examiné et questionné les humains – pas les bêtes sanguinaires.

Une nouvelle fois, la brute est imprévisible. Il déteste ça – il déteste cette impression de ne pas maîtriser ses réactions. Dans sa tête, il l'insulte une fois, deux fois ; ça détend. Parce que maintenant, la main n'a pas lâché sa gorge – mais son visage y a plongé. Sa respiration, saccadée, frotte plus qu'elle ne caresse la couleur pâle du cou. Près des doigts. Contre la peau. Un jour, ça va fondre.

« Shizu-chan, enlève tes lunettes, au moins. »

La monture le blesse, à vrai dire. Mais Shizuo n'en a rien à foutre ; le murmure, il ignore. Le souffle léger, contre ses cheveux, à ses oreilles, il n'écoute pas. Il oublie. Il ne prête même pas attention, à vrai dire. Il s'en fout, c'est tout – il recule, cependant. Il recule se redresse et le regarde ; d'un regard pénétrant, envoûtant, plein de mille questions. L'espace d'un instant, ça déstabilise.

D'aussi près, il n'est plus difficile de deviner les yeux bruns derrière les verres teintés – et comme toujours, plus de haine, plus de rage, car proximité. Soudain, les mains d'Izaya qu'on avait perdues sont remontées. Une pour chaque joue d'en face ; doucement, il les a attrapées. Contre sa paume. Mais venant de lui, c'est trop tendre pour inspirer confiance.

« Tu sais quoi, Shizu-chan ? Je vais te dire un secret~. »

Shizuo n'a pas la nature curieuse, pourtant. Les histoires d'Izaya ne l'intéressent pas.  
Mais lorsque le ton, ricanement, se fait murmure à son oreille, il écoute – il est obligé. Il doit, à tout prix ; il faut que.

« Quand tu es arrivé, susurre l'autre alors, et que je t'ai vu... J'étais content que le cancer ne t'ait pas changé. »

Ne jamais sous-estimer Orihara Izaya.  
Bordel, le blond aurait dû s'en rappeler, de ce dogme à ne jamais prouver.

« Mais putain, il s'insurge, c-comment tu- »

Une pression contre ses lèvres le fait taire, et sur le coup il ne sait si ce sont celles d'Izaya ou bien, son doigt. Partout la peau a la même texture tendre et douce, de toute façon ; même après tant d'années. Même après tout ce temps, écoulé.  
_Ssht_, soudain, et les informations. _Poumons, depuis deux ans_. Tout ça lui semble si loin – le début, la voix d'Izaya, leur rencontre, autrefois. L'homme contre lui marmonne quelque chose à propos de sa résistance de brute, il n'écoute pas. A peine. Un mot, puis deux, il n'entend même pas – n'entend plus.

« Tu vas mourir, Shizu-chan. »

Il sait.  
Il s'en fout.  
A quoi pourrait bien servir sa vie, de toute façon, maintenant que Tom est marié, que Shinra n'est plus là, qu'Izaya va mourir ? Qui sur Terre pourrait bien vouloir encore des services d'un ancien barman, avec la réputation qu'il a ? Qui pourrait encore avoir besoin d'un... _D'un quoi_, il se demande. Pas d'un homme, en tout cas. Pas d'un être humain. Parce qu'il n'a jamais été normal, de toute façon.  
Alors, qui pourrait encore vouloir d'un... ?  
D'un monstre, d'une brute protozoaire.  
En dehors d'Izaya il n'y a personne.

« Tu n'iras pas en prison si tu me tues, si c'est ce qui te tracasses. »

Il sait aussi.  
Il s'en fout d'autant plus.  
La prison, il connaît, de toute façon. Il y est déjà allé – deux, trois fois. Plus. A cause d'Izaya ; toujours. C'est pas si désagréable, au fond. Une petite cellule, quatre murs, dix barreaux, à la fenêtre. Et c'est tout. Aucun problème, aucun abruti pour oser l'emmerder, le taquiner, lui parler ; chacun de son côté, et tout le monde le connaît. Sa réputation dissuade même les suicidaires de l'approcher.  
En réalité, il n'y a jamais eu qu'Izaya pour venir tenter le Diable. Les doigts fins, repliés sur les siens, lui rappellent que c'est encore le cas, d'ailleurs.

« J'peux pas te tuer comme ça », il marmonne alors, sans le regarder.

L'insecte ricane et se moque, rigole.

« Bien sûr que si. »

Il l'a regardé droit dans les yeux, cette fois-ci.

« Shizu-chan, j'aimerais quand même m'en aller avec un minimum de dignité. »

Shizuo n'a pas compris. Derrière ses lunettes, il cligne des yeux – attend l'explication, tacite. Quoi ?

« Vois-tu, je n'aimerais pas devenir sénile et finir par délivrer mes précieuses informations au premier venu. »

Izaya parle beaucoup avec ses mains, comme on dit. Elles tournent et retournent, glissent et dansent sous ses yeux bruns. Longues. Élégantes et fines – féminines. L'index en haut chute vers le bas chaque fois que son accent, léger d'une région ou d'une autre, ou simplement du fait qu'il s'est habitué à parler d'autres langues, appuie une lettre – le son, mis en valeur, semble plus important.  
Les mots, dans sa bouche, prennent à la fois la douceur et la force.

« Et puis, après une vie passée à t'emmerder, j'aimerais bien que ça continue. »

Le sourire, toujours.  
Une flamme en Shizuo lui rappelle qu'autrefois, c'était hier – peut-être.

« Alors, si je pouvais encore te faire chier, dans ma mort... »

Le sourire se fait rire se fait maniaque se fait psychopathe.  
Et puis, tout à coup, la toux – tousse, tousse, tousse, crache, crache tes poumons et étouffe-toi sur le lit, ici, crève comme un con et ne parle plus, enfin.  
La main autour de sa gorge ne l'aide pas à respirer, en tout cas.

« Izaya, grogne l'autre. Izaya. »

Le prénom résonne dans la chambre à moitié vide. Pas de réponse. Pas de réponse, sinon les rires – et la toux. Mêlés mélangés. Une drôle d'impression, soudain, s'empare du blond ; ça fait bizarre, dans sa tête. Dans ses pensées, toutes en bordel. Il n'a pas l'habitude, de l'appeler comme ça_. I-za-ya_.  
Pas de cri, pas de haine dans son mot. Juste un truc un peu à part, quelque chose d'indescriptible, comme de la frustration et de la peur – il ne sait pas à quoi c'est dû. Peut-être sinon sûrement à rien, du tout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shizu-chan~ ? Siffle alors le serpent, dans son élément. Tu ne veux plus ? Après tant d'années ? »

Il ne répond pas.  
Mais il sait que ça ne durera pas – ça ne peut pas. Impossible, inadmissible que ça reste comme ça, indéfiniment. Lui assis, Izaya couché, sa main contre sa gorge et le rire taré, un peu partout dans la pièce, dans l'hôpital en entier.

« Ferme ta gueule, enfoiré.  
– Fais-moi taire, sale brute. »

Izaya ordonne, il s'exécute.  
C'est toujours comme ça, de toute façon. Même lorsqu'il ne veut pas – surtout lorsqu'il ne veut pas. _Vas-y, Shizu-chan, suis-moi_ ; un rire, un signe de la main, un panneau dans la sienne et il court, aussitôt. Comme un con, comme un pauvre idiot. Et l'Orihara toujours le guide, trace leur chemin, va où il veut tandis qu'il suit, infatigable, le poursuit de toute son âme – toujours.

Des fois, il se dit que, où qu'il s'en aille, toujours il suivra l'informateur.  
Et plus ça avance, plus il se rend compte qu'au fond, il n'a pas tout tort.

Ses doigts serrés contre son cou ne parviennent pas à l'étrangler, toutefois – il manque quelque chose. L'impulsion. Le courage. Pas la force – la volonté. Ce qu'il a quand il court, avec un poteau qu'il décroche – ce qu'il perd lorsqu'enfin, bien trop près il s'approche.  
A chaque fois qu'il sent sur sa peau le souffle d'Izaya, il perd subitement l'envie de lui tordre le cou ; il n'y peut rien, c'est comme ça. A force, l'autre homme a dû finir par le lire, dans ses yeux – et ce, même derrière les lunettes.

« Ou alors... »

La voix n'est plus qu'un murmure maintenant qu'il parle.

« Est-ce que tu n'y arrives simplement pas ? »

Shizuo se fige, soudain. Le sourire se fait plus large.

« Alors, Shizu-chan ? Je t'écoute. Est-ce que tu peux vraiment me tuer ? »

Une pause.

« Et surtout... Est-ce que tu le _veux_ ? »

Toujours. Aucune. Réponse-  
Le monde est mort à l'extérieur et n'existe plus – Izaya a ce qu'il veut. Une fois de plus. Encore. Et. Toujours. L'attention de Shizuo – vers lui, sur lui, pour lui, en lui, à lui, toute entière. Ses yeux bruns, tremblants de colère-panique-horreur-dégoût-_autre chose_, sa main aussi, contre sa gorge au-dessus de son cœur, le souffle chaud, saccadé, effréné qu'il pourrait boire en ouvrant la bouche, entrouvrant les lèvres, et les lèvres oui de Shizuo qui le menacent en face, frémissant des injures dont elles s'apprêtent à l'agonir mais-

« J'ai toujours su que Shizu-chan m'aimait, en vérité. De tout son cœur~ ! Quel menteur. »

L'accent agaçant met en évidence les mots les plus chiants et ce ne sont qu'eux qu'on entend, finalement – _Shizu-chan, aimait, vérité, cœur, menteur_.

Et soudain, ç'en est trop ; ce n'est pas si grave, pourtant. Pas si embêtant, séparément. Si l'on coupe les répliques d'Izaya, qu'on supprime leur bout-à-bout, leur successivité insolente, et si on les examine au cas-par-cas, elles ne sont pas si graves que ça – seulement, voilà.

L'usure a raison de ses nerfs et il n'en faut pas plus pour que Shizuo, dans sa colère, applique la pression – celle de trop, la dernière.

Il pourrait se laisser aller à la haine, en réalité.  
Oublier le peu de self-control qu'il a appris ces dernières années. S'abandonner, encore une fois, aux injures, et aux coups donnés. A vrai dire, il a toujours pensé que ça se finirait comme ça, entre eux – une bataille, une de trop, un commentaire, un en plus, et la proximité soudain inefficace, l'envie de tuer bel et bien vivace, et les insultes les vulgarités, la mort jusque dans le vocabulaire _(enfoiré, enfoiré, bâtard d'insecte de merde, crève, crève je te dis, I-zaa-yaa-kuun, t'es moort, mort bordel, mort)_

Il est mort, en effet.  
Mais pas de la manière qu'on pensait. Qu'on estimait. Qu'on espérait.

L'espace d'un instant, Shizuo a serré trop fort – trop longtemps.  
Et maintenant, tout ce qui reste à son visage fin, c'est le sourire mesquin. Toujours le même. Jusque dans l'après. C'est dégueulasse.

Le blond Shizu-chan ne sait que faire, en fait. Izaya est mort, maintenant. Mort. Dans ses bras et de sa main, pour être précis. Là, il gît. Doucement, l'étau autour de son cou se desserre ; et puis, lentement, la main glisse le long de sa jugulaire, atterrit dans sa gorge, dégringole contre son torse, puis atteint le cœur, soudain.

Il ne bat plus. Ne saute plus. Ne court plus. Ne fuit plus. N'affronte plus. Ne. Se. Bat. Plus.

Et lorsque Shizuo s'agenouille au pied du lit, s'y penche et s'y appuie, son oreille contre le poitrail d'Izaya n'est accueillie que par le silence le plus plat.  
C'est étrange, comme sensation. Il n'avait jamais tué personne, auparavant – le meurtre, même de cet ordure, la victoire a un goût amer. Il n'aime que les choses sucrées. Aurait-il dû préférer la défaite, perdre alors, abandonner ?

Il ne sait pas.  
Cinq heures de l'après-midi, à l'extérieur, tournent lentement à la sixième – le monde change.

Ici, il s'est figé depuis bien longtemps, toutefois. Ses poumons lui font mal. Sa tête aussi. Son poing, sa paume, aussi. Et son cœur qui bat a ralenti – il en est sûr.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il ne voit que le sourire de son pire ennemi ; et il est trop fatigué pour tourner la tête. Alors, il les ferme.  
Les paupières lourdes éteignent sa vue sur le monde qui, lentement, se fond dans la nuit noire.

Aujourd'hui, Izaya Orihara est mort à quelque chose comme un certain nombre d'années, conséquent – on ne sait combien exactement, de sa vie on n'a trop su vraiment. Il disait, _j'en aurai vingt-et-un à jamais._

Aujourd'hui, Shizuo Heiwajima est mort à un certain âge, lui aussi – pas forcément différent, quand on y réfléchit. Au fond, personne, du monde, ne sait qui a eu raison de lui ; Izaya seul à ses côtés reste endormi.

_Pour toujours_ est une expression qui prend son sens, maintenant.

_Izaya-kun_, je te détesterai _pour toujours_.  
_Shizu-chan_, je te haïrai _pour toujours_.  
_Izaya-kun_, je te chasserai _pour toujours_.  
_Shizu-chan_, je te fuirai _pour toujours_.  
_Izaya-kun_, je te poursuivrai _pour toujours_.  
_Shizu-chan_, tu me courras après _pour toujours_.

Jusque dans la mort.

C'est comme ça, parce que – parce que.  
Dogme religieux, axiome mathématique.  
C'est comme une règle absolue que jamais personne ne transgresse ni ne réfute, au fond.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il les trouvera, Kyohei Kadota se demandera si, quelque part au monde, il existe quiconque capable de prouver le contraire.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini.

Cet OS fait 7'800 mots et des poussières, quand même. C'est super long, je suis désolée ! XD C'était censé être beaucoup plus court, mais bon...

Franchement, je ne sais pas trop qu'en penser. C'est particulier, j'ai choisi un style d'écriture spécial, et finalement... Je sais pas... Peut-être que ça n'a pas vraiment de sens. XD Je n'ai pas précisé l'âge des personnages, mais comptez qu'ils sont assez vieux.

Je ne sais pas de quoi Shinra est mort, ni ce qu'est devenue Celty, aussi. Bonne question... C'est étrange, en fait. XD Breeef.  
J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ! =) Et promis, la prochaine fois, j'écris quelque chose de beaucoup plus drôle. (Tapioka-chan, je ferai du Delic/Chikage si tu veux toujours ! 8D *bam*)


End file.
